Seducing when emotionless
by Flyinggoddess
Summary: Find out how an emotionless Sasuke falls in love with someone and will do anything to get what he wants: a hot blond for diner! Rated M to be safe. Warning: SasuNaru, Yaoi Vague mention of KakaIru.


Naruto is not mine ;_;

**Yaoi**

Don't like? Don't read. Tell me if something is not written correctly. 'cause English is not my first language.

**Summary:** what can I say? They were meant to be

No flames.

**Shindo :**my Savior, without you I'd be lost XD thank you!

enjoy:

* * *

**Seducing when emotionless**

It was a magnificent day, the birds were chirping, the sun was warm and relaxing. You could see people walking in the busy streets all in good moods. You could hear them saying 'hello' as they passed each other by. Some were washing their cars; others were swimming in their pools. All in all, it was a perfect 30 degrees summer day. Perfect for all, except for one fellow that we all love, locked in his house while saying profanities to the world.

Sasuke cursed, pacing around the room he was currently in.

He had a problem, a big one at that. He didn't know what to do! He was close to panicking! Sasuke gripped his dark hair in frustration. No, wait! Uchiha's do not panic; they stay calm and think the situation over! After all, no problem can overcome an Uchiha! …. But damn was it hard! He was so desperate as to even call _Kakashi _for help a few days back. The result was worst than before, it ended up with him, creating a hole on the beautiful carpet of his living room because he'd been walking around in circles for half an hour now. For the first time of his 25 years of life, Uchiha Sasuke was clueless about how to solve a problem. He had tried everything_. _Okay, maybe not _everything_, but he tried real hard for once!

It all began about three days ago….

******

In Sasuke's house

It was morning, Sasuke was in his kitchen, silently drinking his coffee and eating his two eggs while reading the daily _Konoha News_ journal. It was the same routine everyday; getting up at 7h, shower for 15 minutes (yes, he likes to take his time in the shower), change in 5, eat breakfast while reading the news, then go to work at 7h30. He'd then get stuck in traffic and arrive at 8h at his job: The Uchiha corporation, which was a famous company for well… everything. They did computers, clothes, technology; even _food._ Sasuke even had an art gallery with his family name on it. What could he say? He was _loaded. _He was also one of the most wanted men in Japan. Why? Because of his fortune (added to the one left behind by his deceased family) and his appearance. Dark locks falling in front of his dark, expressionless and deep charcoal eyes; a calm and bastard-like attitude, talking only when necessary, even his _walking_ was calculated. He was the dark and mysterious type. Women were at his feet for him. He was the emotionless prince of Konoha city.

Many would think he was a loner, but they were wrong. He had a few friends he could trust, like Neji. At the beginning, the two couldn't stand each other - they led rival companies. But as time passed, they both reached a certain level of respect and merged the two companies - (They both kept their names though). Today, Neji was the closest thing Sasuke could call a best friend. Even though in crowded places such as meetings, where they acted all tough and mighty towards each other, they were still friends at heart.

Then, there was Kakashi, a 32-year-old teacher. Grey hair stood on his head like a tornado had just passed by him. He always has half of his face covered and the other half hidden by his orange porn book _itcha itcha paradise_. He had been a perverted teacher of Sasuke's back in school days. He had also been a friend of Sasuke's father and decided to be his guardian after his parent's death even though Sasuke didn't want him to, afraid he would be contaminated by his perverseness. Luckily, it didn't affect him in the slightest.

There was also Shikamaru, who had been one of his classmates. They had stayed in contact even after school was over. When needed, Shikamaru could give good advice.

And last but not the least, there was Sakura, a girl with disgusting bubblegum-pink hair. Of all the girls that had lusted after him in his younger years, she was the most persistent! She had chased after him for years but stopped when she finally saw that it wouldn't be possible. She then became his secretary and friend.

Sasuke finished his breakfast and sat up. He mechanically put everything in the dishwasher and started to head out. He put on his shoes, opened his door and stepped outside. While closing his house's door, he noticed something with the house just beside his. It was a pretty normal house; the walls were a polished wood painted in a light yellow, the roof was rectangular and a dark brown. The house had two levels and a beautiful garden in front of it. The sign that was originally '_for sale_' now had the word '_sold'_ in front of the original text. It would seem he was going to have new neighbours. He hoped they were going to be like the old ones, old and not capable of doing much noise. Oh, how _wrong he was_!

* * *

It was the day after when Sasuke's life changed. He woke up at 7h00 am, took a shower, ate and read the newspaper. It was only when he stepped out of his house at 7h30 that he heard some yelling coming from the neighboring house. He thought nothing of it and continued to make his way toward his car when suddenly, a hand placed itself on his shoulder. His body immediately stiffened and he asked himself mentally who would dare to touch _him, _Uchiha Sasuke_. _He turned around, preparing himself to kick that person's ass. He looked up and was literally, overcome with blue.

"Hey There! The name's Uzumaki Naruto! Nice to meet ya! I'm gonna be your new neighbor from now on! What's your name?" Said the man, no the _angel_, while waving at him.

_Blinding_ was all Sasuke could think at that moment. He had been blinded by the sun and drowned in the ocean. The beauty and the smile of the angel in front of him blinded him. He had tanned skin, as if he had lived in Mexico for god knows how long, and since the day was so hot, the man in front of him was without a t-shirt. Sasuke could clearly see the well-built body that sweat was dripping off of because of all the boxes that it had been moving in and out of the neighboring house. It was as if he was in a dream, one he never wanted to wake up from.

He stood still; mouth wide open for about a minute (to him it was eternity) and the person in front of him began to wonder if something was wrong with him. Maybe his new neighbor was retarded? God that would be awkward!

"Huu…hello? Are you okay?" Asked the Adonis-like blond.

Quickly regaining the little composure (cough-pride-cough) he had left, he closed his mouth only to reopen it, to look like a fish with nothing to say to the angel. Unfortunately or fortunately for him, his emotionless Uchiha side took over.

"…………….I'm fine."

The blond was shocked at the rude/cold response he got. God were those eyes so full of emotions, while his were without a hint of an emotion.

On the inside, little Sasuke was tearing his hair out; he hadn't meant to be so rude, so cold! Why was he reacting like this?? He'd never lose his cool like that! And in front of a stranger no less! Sasuke brutally opened his car door, went inside and started his car and was gone in a cloud of smoke before the sexy blond could utter a single response or word.

When he came home later that night, Sasuke was glad that the lights in the house besides his were switched off. God knows he didn't want to face to man again so soon. Our little Sasuke didn't do much work today, because his mind kept replaying the scene of that morning. He couldn't even concentrate on writing his signature! A signature for fuck's sake! And everybody kept sending weird looks at him! How dare they!? It was during that agonizing day at work that Sasuke realized some things. Could it be possible, that for the first time in his life, Uchiha Sasuke felt attraction towards a person? A guy no less? A sexy, breathtaking guy with deep blue eyes that reached your so—Stop! That's far enough! He shook his head, trying to clear away his thoughts. The point was that he was inevitably attracted to his new neighbor and that he wasn't going to sit and do nothing about it. What Uchiha wants, Uchiha gets!

…………… But how??

That's when he called Kakashi, who was perverted enough to be an expert in this. He took his phone and dialed Kakashi's number. After a few rings a joyous voice answered:

"Hello? Kakashi here."

"Hn."

"Oh, if it isn't my favorite student, Sasuke! What can I do for you?" He said in a playful voice.

"I'm not your student anymore, Kakashi," he responded in a crude voice, already on the verge of hanging up

"Well, it's not everyday I get a call from you, must be someone dying! Or has the ice prince found… love?"

"…."

"Right on the spot, right? Fabulous! And you've come to uncle Kakashi for answers! I'm going to teach you all about the bird and the be-"

That's it, Sasuke thought, as he hung up from the conversation, it was stupid of him to even think about that perverted good-for-nothing Kakashi! While cursing, he vaguely noticed his cell phone ringing. Without as much as a look to the caller, he pulled it out of his left pocket and he answered with his usual "Hn."

"Pass by my house in an hour, I have the perfect thing for you". -Click-

It had been Kakashi again. Perfect thing? Sasuke doubted it, but damn it he didn't have any choice! And if it weren't going to be of any help, he would kill Kakashi slowly and painfully! He took his car keys, dressed to go outside, got into his car, and headed out for Kakashi's house. Never noticing once, the shadow that was looking at him through a window from the house beside his.

When Sasuke arrived at Kakashi's house, all he saw was a small book on the doorsteps. Upon approaching the said book, he read the title in bold letters:

"**5 Tips to seduce for retarded Bastards!"**

By: Jiraya the hermit

**Are you an emotionless bastard who knows crap about love? Then this book was made just for you! Just follow the 5 easy steps to help you get what you want and have a perfect love life! *Insert smiling face***

A bulging vein suddenly appeared on Sasuke's forehead. In a single second, the once peaceful street was transformed into a battlefield where Sasuke cursed Kakashi yelling profanities all the way.

Later that night, Sasuke returned to his house, blood on his shirt, with the book still in his hands, not wanting to admit that it _could _help him. After changing into his pajamas, Sasuke made himself coffee and went to sit on his couch, getting himself comfortable.

Still looking suspiciously at the red book (At least it wasn't orange like the other ones by the author), Sasuke took it and opened oh so slowly the first page, afraid it would be a porno, knowing Kakashi. On the top of the page, it was written: **Before the stages. **And it was then that he began reading.

**Before the doing the five easy steps, you have to have basic knowledge of the person you love/like (Sasue flinched at the word love). For example, you have to know at least their name, age, where they are from. You have to already have had a conversation with the person, be it short or long.**

Sasuke made a mental list of what he knew of the blond… His name was Uzumaki Naruto if he remembered right and he had to be a least his age, if not younger. That was about it, unless you could call their encounter a conversation. Well, it was a pretty bad way to start already; he knew practically nothing of the blond! With that thought still lingering in his head, he continued reading.

**1****st**** Step **

**The first stage to seducing someone is to have that someone noticing you. You have to get their attention on you. The tactics vary differently from women to men. Men have a tendency to mimic a peacock and to show how much they are worth and how much money they have. It's like a message they are sending: "Hey! Look at me, I'm rich and beautiful, I'm not no nobody. I can make you happy!" Women tend to wiggle their hips, point their breasts, move their asses around, succeeding in getting the men's attention by sexual desire alone. This stage is simple; get the person to notice **_**you**_**.**

**2****nd****Step**

**The second stage starts with **_**the look. **_**It's the meeting of the eyes. It's one of the most important instruments to seduction. Pour all of your emotions into your eyes and link your gaze with his/hers. Tell him/her about your feelings through them. It's impossible to resist a well-placed look, because it triggers between the two persons one of two fundamental emotions: Attraction or Repulsion. If the person smiles/blushes at you, it's a good sign. It reveals a little of the other's emotions as well. It may be the beginning of the relationship, but nothing is certain yet.**

**3****rd**** Step**

**The third stage represents conversation. It's the best way to break the ice and to show your true colors to the person you love/like. BUT, whatever you say has less importance than the WAY you say it. Most people ignore the power of seduction that they have, it reveals our personalities and our social and cultural origins. Psychological analysis proves that your tone of voice consists 38% of the communication and the signification of your words consists of only 7%. The 55% left is corporal language.**

**4th Step**

**This is where we begin with the fourth stage, physical contact. On the contrary to popular beliefs, it is the women, 75% of the time that makes the first contact. Most of the time, it's a simple touch of the shoulders, arms or the hands. This touch seems spontaneous, but most of the time on the contrary, is quite deliberate. The woman gives the impression of power to the man and gives him permission to take initiative. It's what he does by taking her hand with elegance or taking the woman in his arms. It's the man that takes the woman that first invites her on dates and makes the first moves to make love. But the relationship can end if either one or the other goes too fast or too slow. The seduction process needs encouragement from one another and learning from each other too.**

**5th Step**

**The fifth and last stage is about corporal synchronization. It's what anthropologists call "the dance of love". You synchronize with each other, for example by moving your legs together at the same time or drinking at the same time. It's at that moment that you have the possibility to move and go to a calmer and more fitting place where they are just the two of you. This "dance of love" can also manifest during dances, invitations for supper, conversations and not only during the sexual act.**

**Now that you've become a professional, go for it! And don't forget to respect the order of the** **steps!**

Sasuke silently closed the book. This love thing looked easy to do! After all, nobody ever resisted the Uchiha Sasuke before! (He doesn't seem to remember that he never made the first move and never lifted a finger to get what he wanted). Sasuke got up from his couch, massaging his backside at the same time, murmuring about hard surfaces while walking towards his bedroom. He got into bed, and decided to start operation seduction tomorrow after a good night sleep.

* * *

_The blond god was above him, caressing his torso with his warm hands, playing with his right nipple and sucking on the other, tongue darting out and doing slow circles around it. Sasuke had a hand on one of the blond's ass cheeks; harshly squeezing it while the blond was doing wonders on his body. His free hand brought the Adonis's head up by the sun kissed hair, and they kissed. God, it felt so good! It was a soft kiss at the beginning, but it quickly turned into a mind-blowing one. Both of them had their eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of the other's mouths. A shy tongue asked for entrance, which was quickly granted. The two tongues danced together, explored the other's mouth as they forgot to breathe altogether. Clothes were scattered around the room, their naked bodies trying to move closer and closer, trying to form one individual unit. The kiss ended too quickly, and the blushing face of his angel looked at him with pure desire. The tanned head slowly went down, not before licking every part imaginable of his body. When he was finally where Sasuke wanted him to be, Naruto bent his head down to su-._

Damn IT was he going to KILL that clock! Grumbling to himself, Sasuke pushed the covers away, crushed said clock into millions of pieces with his fist (he could buy another one later). He noticed the rays of the morning and decided it was time to get up. It was at that moment that he noticed his oh so big problem down there. The anatomy he though dead until now was alive and in full force. Cursing colorfully, he made his way to his bathroom, and went under the shower, the _cold _shower. However, it didn't help his problem at all because images of a very much naked blond in the shower with him had appeared in little Sasuke's head, only making his situation worse.

"Damn it! Just my luck!"

* * *

After his problem was taken cared of, Sasuke got out of the shower and went on with his usual routine. But unlike the last time, and the time after that, for the first time of his young life, Sasuke wasn't planning to go to work (author chokes and dies from shock). Nope, today he was planning to start his Seduction Operation On Blond Adonis. To make it short, we'll call it S.O.B.A., simple to remember, easy to say, perfect. Sasuke proceeded to call work, saying that he was taking the week off to his secretary, Sakura who was trembling in fear at her boss and friend's weird behavior. He never ever took one single day off of the year! So why now all of the sudden! Sasuke hung up before she had the chance to question him further. Today, and for the rest of the week, Sasuke was planning to get the blond for himself, not out of love of course, this was obviously a case of pure lust. Right.

After half an hour of Sasuke trying to convince himself, Sasuke heard some noises outside and went to his window to see where it came from. It was his target! It seemed that some boxes just arrived again this morning! It was the perfect occasion to start the S.O.B.A.! With that in mind, our Uchiha let out a smirk and went outside. Walking slowly towards the blond who didn't notice him, Sasuke waited patiently for the blond to look at him. He seemed to be talking to the truck guy and just hearing that beautiful voice sent shivers to Sasuke. He clearly remembered the book's advice, "_Before the doing the five easy steps, you have to have basic knowledge of the person you love/like. For example, you have to know at least their name, age, where they are from. You have to already have had a conversation with the person, be it short or long_." And that was exactly was he was planning to do. Finally deciding that he had waited long enough (barely 5 seconds), he slightly tapped the blond's shoulder, making him jump. When Naruto looked at him, he was once again drowned in the ocean.

"Oh! You're the stuck up guy from yesterday! What can I do for you?" The blond asked in his wonderful voice of his. Wait! _Stuck up? _How dare he! He responded out of instinct.

"Well _dobe,_ you looked like you needed some help with the boxes."

The blonde's eyes were the size of platters, before a grin suddenly appeared on his face. Boy, was he going to be a challenging one. Sasuke decided he loved that grin.

"Maybe you're not so stuck up after all…-"

Sasuke sighed in appreciation.

"-…You're more of a bastard!"

Sasuke's eyes winded, nobody ever dared call him a bastard! Well, nobody was brave enough anyway. Didn't this guy know who he was? But the blond, who found his surprised face quite funny, burst out laughing. The sound of his laugher made Sasuke stop his hateful thinking, his laugher was music to Sasuke's ears and he swore to himself that it wouldn't be the last time he heard it. The blond then thrust a box in the Uchiha's face and smiled while saying:

"If you wanna help, then put these boxes into the living room," he commanded, while pointing with his finger the pile of boxes left by the truck who was now gone. '_Well_,' Sasuke thought, '_this can be considered a conversation, right?'_ Happy with his success at a human conversation, he made his way into the house with the box that was thrown at him earlier.

When Sasuke entered, he almost let out a cry of surprise but controlled himself like the proud Uchiha that he was. Upon entering, he had expected a lot of things, but never would he have thought of _that_! It was as if a tornado followed by a plane crash happened here! Everything was upside down! It wouldn't be surprising that a dead body was under all this mess! To Sasuke's horror, the blond didn't even seem to mind; on the contrary, he dumped all the things anywhere, not even caring! Ugh, this was going to be more complicated than he thought. It was decided; he would stay in this house until every little corner of the damn thing was clean! Uchiha promise! Soon forgetting the boxes he still had to bring inside, the Uchiha begin his mission at cleaning the house that wasn't even his to begin with. The blond looked at him weirdly, was this dude a neat freak? If so, he would be in for a big surprise, after all, Naruto was born a messy person. Look at his hair for example, spiky and _everywhere_ at the same time_._

Finally deciding to let the guy do what he wanted, he headed out to the last of the boxes outside. A few hours later, when the two boys were tired and worn out, Naruto went into his newly established kitchen and prepared some lemonade for the two of them. When he came back into the living room, he saw the other one sitting on his couch (which was placed in the middle of the room, having no other place to put it at the moment).

When Sasuke saw the lemonades coming, he was grateful (not that he would say it out loud) and took the glass with a murmur that sounded like thanks, enjoying the loud _'you're welcome, bastard'_ that followed. He watched as the blond sat on the couch and was making himself comfortable. During the hot summer day, the blond had once again taken off his orange t-shirt (like the first time they had met) and Sasuke could clearly see the muscles, the sweat dripping from his face and onto his tanned torso. Sasuke had to mentally slap himself, having stopped in time from drooling at the sight before him. He then remembered his mission S.O.B.A. and mentally regarded the 1 stage he had to do. _"The first stage to seducing someone is to have that someone noticing you. You have to get their attention on you."_ Okay, that was easy. Sasuke thought of something that may get the blonde's attention and took off his shirt, having the pretext of being too hot, knowing it would work_._ He had difficulty hiding his smirk when the blond looked at him so openly, was that hunger in his eyes? _"The tactics vary differently from women to men. Men have a tendency to mimic a peacock and to show how much they are worth, such as how much money they have. It's like a message they are sending: 'Hey! Look at me, I'm rich and beautiful, I'm no nobody. I can make you happy.' This stage is simple, get the person to notice you."_ Well, he was one of the richest men in Japan, so it shouldn't be too hard. Saying his name to the blond would do the trick; after all, upon hearing his name, women (some men too) are at his feat and men glow with jealousy.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke." Upon the questioning look the blond sent him, he answered the blond's unspoken question. "You wanted to know my name right? You asked me yesterday, dobe."

"I'm not a dobe, you bastard! At least I'm not retarded as to answer a question the day after!" he said, slightly angered.

"What? Why you little…! I could crush you with the power that I have and you still dare insult me?" He shouted, having lost it the second he was treated like a retard.

"Like I care about you being a rich ass! It doesn't change who you are!"

This one single phrase froze Sasuke, and without a sound, he got up and turned his back and walked out of the house by the front door, never seeing the disappointment clear in the other's eyes as he left.

* * *

Present

Coming back to the present, Sasuke is now pacing in his living room and making holes in his expensive carpet. He is so going to kill Kakashi! That stupid book didn't help at all! A little voice in the back of his head tells him that he hadn't even tried the 1st step. Out of frustration, he throws the book at his wall.

A thought hits him; the last phrase that the blond had said shook him to the core. Maybe he still had a chance? After all, he hadn't said that he hated Sasuke. He wasn't even afraid when Sasuke told him that he could crush him. He picks up the book and places it on the table, deciding that it deserved a last chance. And went to bed.

* * *

That night, Sasuke couldn't find sleep. After all, it's the first time in his life that someone didn't care about his money and fame. Heck, even his parents had cared and had wanted him to be the perfect son like his older brother. His parents had died in a plane crash while coming back to Japan from a long business trip when he was 7. His brother and him lived alone from then on, having way more than enough money to live comfortably until his brother was old enough to take over the company. Later on, Sasuke took over and his brother was out exploring the world like he had always wanted. From time to time he sends postal cards with news that he was still alive and that his foolish little brother better not have ruined the company.

Sasuke couldn't stop thinking of the blond. It was outstanding that in 2 days, a single person could do this to him. Every time he saw the other male, he had a strange feeling in his chest. Every time he saw Naruto's eyes, he could feel his own soul being sucked in. He had to see him again. With that last thought, the younger Uchiha finally closed his eyes, already knowing what, or more like whom he was going to be dreaming of. There was a small smile on his mouth.

When morning arrived, the Uchiha woke up in a _good_ mood, which always meant trouble. The last time he had woken up in a good mood was…well, never. Following his daily routine, which now included his morning problem, Sasuke sat on his couch, took the book and read. Looking at the first stage, he noticed, with pride that he had told the blond he was powerful, only the impressed part wasn't played on the blonde's side, and he had gotten the attention of the Adonis. Looking at the second step, he memorized it and put the book back on the small table. He heads outside and toward Naruto's house. He knocks twice and waits. When no one answered the door, Sasuke knocked again, a little bit louder this time. He heard what sounded like a lazy response of: 'I'm coming, I'm coming!' coming from inside the house. When the door opened, Sasuke thanked the gods for his ability at controlling his emotions, or he would've had a nosebleed right there. Before him was Naruto, his hand still on the handle of the door, in light blue sponge bob pyjamas. His free hand was rubbing off the sleep in his eyes, a little blush on his face has he did so. His hair was messier than ever, some was in front of his face and there were little morning curls everywhere. He was too damn cute for his own good. Little Sasuke in his mind had to scream to respect the manual in order to stop him, and it took all his will power not to ravish the blond on the spot. He had to remember his plan for today again: continue operation S.O.B.A.! He was at the 2nd step so far. "_The second stage starts with _the look_. It's the meeting of the eyes. It's one of the most important instruments to seduction. Pour all of your emotions into your eyes and link your gaze with his/hers. Tell him/her about your feelings through them. It's impossible to resist a well-placed look, because it triggers between the two persons one of two fundamental emotions: Attraction or Repulsion. If the person smiles/blushes at you, it's a good sign. It reveals a little of the other's emotions as well. It may be the beginning of the relationship, but nothing is certain yet." _It was now or never, putting all his emotions in his eyes, Sasuke looked directly into Naruto's, hoping for the best response.

Naruto, who was dreaming peacefully until he was brutally woken up, opened the door with death promises only to discover Sasuke at his door. _'What is he doing at 7h30 in front of my house!? Doesn't he know that people like to be asleep at this hour!?' _Preparing to insult the guy who dared to wake him from his beauty sleep, he looked up only to scream. The Uchiha was looking at him, but it was awful! He looked like he was going to kill him on the spot, all the fires in hell were directed at him! (what Naruto doesn't know, was that Sasuke was trying to show his burning_ desire _to Naruto, but since he's a constipated Bastard, he doesn't know how). Too frightened to do anything else, Naruto closed the door on Sasuke's face and ran to his bedroom.

To say that Sasuke was confused was understandable. Returning at his house, he went to his bedroom and in front of his mirror, tried to do the same look he had shown Naruto, only to fall back on his ass at the well-placed glare he just sent himself in doing so. '_Well,'_ he thought, '_that explains it.' _Discouraged that he didn't succeed the second stage so well. He looked at the 3rd: _"The third stage represents conversation. It's the best way to break the ice and to show your true colors to the person you love/like. BUT, whatever you say has less importance than the WAY you say it. Most people ignore the power of seduction that they have, it reveals our personalities and our social and cultural origins. Psychological analysis proves that your tone of voice consists 38% of the communication and the signification of your words consists of only 7%. The 55% left is corporal language." _With a plan already forming in his head, Sasuke smirked.

* * *

Naruto, after the scare of his life, phoned Iruka, who had been his guardian when he was young (Iruka had moved because he wanted to live with his boyfriend, and Naruto had decided to follow him). On the phone, he proceeded to tell him all the weird things that happened to him during the pass few days because of Sasuke. All he heard in return was a rich laugh as his guardian began talking…

* * *

Later in the afternoon, Sasuke decided it was time to act and once again went to knock on the blond's door. When said blond answered, Sasuke noticed that he had a strange smile on his face. Taking it as a good sign, Sasuke proceeded with his oh-so-ingenious plan: invite him to dinner, buy him a few beers, get him in bed and have his way with him. Yup, ingenious indeed. In an all too serious tone, he asked:

"Would you like to have a meeting with me around 7?" He seriously tried to sound husky and sexy at the same time. _'Well,'_ he thought, '_that was easier than I thought!'_

The blond sent him a confused look, until it was replaced with sudden understanding.

"Is _meeting_ your definition of an invitation to dinner? Are you inviting me to dinner?" he responds with his usual smile, a weird light in his eyes. Sasuke almost jumped in happiness, key word being _almost._ But his happiness was quickly replaced by disgust at the blond's next words: "It had better be ramen! 'Cause I'm not eating anything else!" He had no choice but to agree with a single nod, while little Sasuke was running around in his head crying, 'small sacrifices small sacrifices small sacrifices…' The blond cheered and hugged Sasuke out of happiness at being bought ramen, literally. Sasuke was in cloud seven; he was so soft and warm at the same time, his body fit so well with his! Just as he was about to return the embrace unconsciously so that he could get more warmth, Naruto left his arms that now felt empty, closing the door while reminding him to pick him up at 7 sharp. Sasuke was now alone in front of Naruto's door, and a thought occurred to him, since when was he so damn cold on a summer day?

When Sasuke looked at his watch, he noted that he had two hours to go before picking Naruto up. He had more than enough time to think the situation over. He couldn't ignore anymore what he felt for the blond may be more than simple lust. He felt powerless, like a lost child who couldn't find his way back. Was this love? It seemed impossible in Sasuke's eyes, never once had he thought of falling in love one day. He believed he would marry a girl that was not ugly, but not beautiful either and have children with her. He truly believed that love was for the people who deserved it and that it would never happen to him, not to an Uchiha. He didn't deserve it; he was supposed to be emotionless, without a heart! And here he was, looking at his clock, anxious and yet happy to have a date with the blond who changed his world in 3 days. He didn't even know a lot of things about this guy, but it would be a lie to say he cared (he could start to know him later). Sasuke let out a small smile; he wasn't going to waste this chance! With a determined mind, Sasuke went on his quest to dress up for tonight.

* * *

When Sasuke arrived at the front door of his love interest, he didn't even have time to knock. The blond was already there, ready to go and smiling. The clothes the blond was wearing astounded Sasuke: A black pair of skinnies (tight jeans) with a _tight_ orange t-shirt. Although the outfit was quite simple, and that Sasuke didn't really find the orange color attractive, it somehow fit the blond dobe. He looked sexy actually. He smirked when he noticed the other checking him out; after all, he had every reason to. He had a pair of tight dark blue jeans, with a black sweater. Looking smug, he would never admit to anyone that it took him about half an hour just to decide what he was going to wear.

"Are we going, Dobe?" Sasuke asked, enjoying the moment, but holding up his hand for the other to take.

Naruto only nodded and took his hand, walking towards the car, and the two of them went to a little restaurant. They talked and _laughed _all night long. Sasuke never had so much fun in his life! He learned what the other liked to eat (ramen), his favorite color (orange, duh), his hobbies and what he did in life, and in return, Naruto learned just as much about him. Even when he learned of his fame, Naruto didn't treat him differently. He never talked so much. It was the first day he has actually enjoyed fully. He certainly hoped it wouldn't be the last. Naruto's eyes told Sasuke that he was having a good time too; his beautiful eyes were shining in the darkness as they talked about everything and anything. _'Yes,'_ Sasuke thought, _'I want to live my life with him.'_ The end of the date came all too soon, and the two of them dreaded the thought of going home. When they arrived, they got out of the car and Sasuke decided to escort Naruto to his house, even if it wasn't far. When the two of them were in front of Naruto's door, said blond turned around and looked at Sasuke with a sincere smile firmly in place.

"I had a really great time, Bastard! Thanks," Sasuke ignored the insult, he knew by now that it was just a nickname that the blond had found for the Sasuke, just like he had found one for Naruto.

"You're welcome, dobe," he said, with what looked like half a smirk and half a smile.

Their eyes locked, and for a moment, only a short moment, there was only Naruto in Sasuke's eyes and only Sasuke only Naruto's eyes. It was a magical moment. Sasuke could practically hear the beating of the other's heart, or was it his? Neither knew for sure. God did he love him. How could one survive without the warmth of another's body? He sure didn't know anymore. Their foreheads were touching now; they had neared each other without noticing. Sasuke could smell the ramen in the others breath, but it didn't bother him at all, since the other could surely smell the onigiri he had earlier, but hey, who cared? Naruto had closed his eyes, enjoying the closeness. Sasuke put one arm carefully around the other's waist and took in between his finger the others hand. They looked at each other and slowly their mouths touched. It was a feather-like kiss: short and sweet, but full of emotions.

Before it could go further, Naruto broke the kiss, smiled and wished him goodnight, while caressing his left cheek. Sasuke wasn't even bothered that it didn't go far, after all, he was planning a lot more dates with his blond, he was literally on cloud seven. With thoughts of his blond angel, Sasuke went home and to sleep, dreaming about what tomorrow would bring, but not before taking the small red book on his table, and throwing it in the garbage. After all, he only needed to act like himself.

* * *

When Naruto closed the door behind him, he slightly touched his lips with his fingers and let out a large smile, recalling the conversation he had with Iruka on the phone:

"_He's in love with you, Naru. If we're talking about the same Uchiha Sasuke, then my boyfriend Kakashi knows him well. He's never acted like that with anybody. And judging by the way you talk about him, you are too." Naruto had been surprised. Him being in love with that bastard? Never! "Give him a chance Naruto, you'll see."_

And so he did, but in the end, he knew all along that from the first time they had met, it was love at first sight.

Owari ! =D

* * *

Pfiiuu. That was long XD well for me anyways! Love you all!


End file.
